Example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, relate to a bad area managing method of a nonvolatile memory device.
A semiconductor memory device may be fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices may lose stored contents when the power is off. Examples of volatile memory devices include static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even when their power is off. Nonvolatile memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory devices include NOR type and NAND type flash memory.
Semiconductor memory devices with a three-dimensional array structure are being developed. Semiconductor memory devices, including semiconductor memory devices with a three-dimensional array structure, may include some bad memory cells.